A Broken Rose
by RaZoRHoovZ
Summary: Zach, a normal rabbit who's life was dedicated to spending time in the town of his hero, Sonic te Hedgehog, was stopped when Amy Rose came to him over-flowing with sadness. Zach gives her a shoulder to cry on.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER: 1**

My whole life, I have been a major fan of Sonic The Hedgehog. Living in the same world and town as him, this takes my fan-base to a whole new level.

I was walking down the street. It was late-around 6 pm-and the sun is setting on the land. I took a break from my daily stroll and sat down on a nearby bench. I slouched backwards and sighed, "Man, there's nothing to do." I was bored. Very bored. I couldn't find a single interesting thing to do. My body felt heavy and I found myself dosing off. Interrupting my small nap, someone had plopped down next to me. I was too lazy and carefree to look over at who it was. Suddenly, I heard a sniffle of sadness, as if they had been crying. A discomforting urge made me look over to see a pink girl, wearing a red dress sitting next to me. She had tears in her emerald green eyes. I sighed, "What's wrong with you?" I said. I felt a bit of harshness in my voice and I felt bad. She, however, didn't seem to notice it.

"It's Sonic." She said. "He won't talk to me."

Then, I remembered. This is that 'crazy fan-girl that's been chasing Sonic around. Strange. She didn't seem crazy to me. She looked like a nice girl. "Wait..." I said. "You're Amy Rose...right?" She glanced at me and nodded. "Oh. Well, have you tried talking to him?"

She went silent for a moment. She looked down at her feet, kicking at the ground nervously. "I've never actually gotten close to him enough for me to talk to him." She said. "Except for the times when he would save my life."

"That's why you fell for him? Cause he saved you?" I replied. She nodded.

"Did you talk to him today?"

"Yes. He told me to leave him alone and to stay away from him. He was shouting and yelling."

"Is that why you're crying?" She went silent and nodded silently. This was new to me, for she didn't seem like the type of girl someone would run away from. I scooted close to her and placed my hand on her shoulder, "Look, don't let Sonic get to you like that. If he can't take the opportunity to be with you for the rest of his life, making you happy, then he's a jerk who doesn't deserve someone like you anyways." I didn't feel comfortable talking about my hero like that, but I didn't want to see Amy cry over him anymore. It hurts me more than it hurts her. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at me with a smile.

"I guess you're right. M-Maybe he isn't the one for me." Amy said. Her hands tensed up for a moment and her breathing stopped also. She quickly shook it off before i could say anything.

"Now, I have to admit, I'd love to be saved by Sonic The Hedgehog as much as the next guy, but even so, that doesn't make him a good person. Even a REAL hero wouldn't go as far making a young girl cry like that." I said.

"Thank you." She said. "I never gotten your name yet."

"It's Zach." I said.

"Nice to meet you, Zach. I'm glad you were here to lighten up my day." She thought for a moment. "Hey, how about we go to my place and watch a movie and chat?" She suggested. Clearly, I had nothing else to do. I guess hanging out with Amy wasn't so bad now that I know that she isn't as bad as Sonic lets on.

"Sure." I said. She jumped with excitement and grabbed my hand, pulling me lightly to her place. I felt a strange, negative energy emitting from Amy's hand. I was beginning to think that i shouldn't be invited to her house so easily and quickly. I started to wonder if she does this to all strangers.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy opened her front door with a key and pulled me inside excitedly. "Go ahead and have a seat. I'll go find us some movies." Amy left the room. I plopped down on her pink couch. Although the house was rather small and most of it was decorated pink or red, it was quite cozy. I looked around at the pictures on the walls. None of them really caught my eye: the majority of the imagery was nothing but moments she spent with her friends. Tails, Rouge, Blaze...but not Sonic. Not a single frame held Sonic's face in them. It was strange considering he's the whole reason I even met Amy. Why, if Sonic didn't make her so sad, she wouldn't have found a new shoulder to cry on: Me. I was starting to like Amy. Although I had just met her, she was actually a nice girl. I've only spent a week here and i've already made some good friends. My excitement for Sonic, however, was decreasing from my mind. How could he hurt her like that? I know that she's been chasing him around all his life, but maybe...if he just gave her a chance.

Amy returned holding a stack of movies in cases: about two to nine of them. She sat next to me as we picked out certain movies to watch. However, one caught my attention. On the far right was a case in black; an unnamed case. Amy had noticed it too and tried to reach for it in panic. I managed to grab it first. "Well, what's this?" I said playfully. She tried to reach for it, but failed. She kept her determination in desperation to grab the 'movie'. I managed to open the case to she the logo of some kind of porno. I looked over at Amy. Her face was blushing red.

"G-Give that back!" She said, still trying to grab it.

"What are you doing with this?" I asked with a confident smile. She gave up in attempt to grab the movie.

She sighed and shyly looked away. "Rouge gave that to me for my birthday." She suddenly jumped, "I never watched it though!"

"Hmm?" I looked at her eyes. She knew I could tell that she was lying.

"Ok. Ok. I watched a little of it. I kinda' gotten lost in it."

"Did you...?" I asked. She shyly looked away again. She felt ashamed. I just chuckled and cheered her up, "You know, this actually looks kind of interesting."

"What are you trying to say?" She asked, looking at me.

"Maybe we should watch this sometime. Just for kicks." I said. She sighed and smiled. She lightly punched my arm.

"You're an ass." She giggled. I threw the case somewhere and we continued to look through the movies. I found a cool looking horror movie. She gasped a bit and swiped the movie from me. "No. T-There's no way we're watching this one."

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you're scared." I said, smiling at her. She was playfully smiling back.

"No way." She laughed. "I'm not scared."

"Then we'll watch it?"

"Hell no. I'm not in the mood to get my panties soaked with pee."

"Well, what do you assume we watch?"

"Hmm." She looked through the pile. "How bout' something family-friendly?"

"I guess so." To my surprise, she pulled out 'Zootopia'. I laughed to myself, "Really?"

"Yep. Something we can actually enjoy." She said, pushing the movie to my chest. "Now go put it in already, but don't start the movie yet. I need to go do something." She stood up and left the room again. I placed the movie in and waited for her to return. I, literally, stared at the opening main menu for at least ten minutes. She finally returned to the living room, wearing a red shirt and panties. She wasn't wearing any pants...at all. "Sorry, I'm late. Had to get comfortable."

"Woah. Um, you do know you aren't wearing any pants, right?"

"What, I can't wear what I want in my own house?" She smiled, pushing my shoulder. "Grow up. We're friends. It's nothing weird."

I chuckled and pressed the play button on the remote. She leaned herself to the right against the couch cushions behind her. Her knees and legs were together and leaning towards her direction.

During the movie, I couldn't help but glance over at Amy's gorgeous legs. Her fur glimmered with the dim light of the television. I tried to stay focused on the movie. I glanced at her again, but this time at her buttocks, which were round and plump. They weren't huge, rather they were just right. 'Stop staring before she notices you.' I thought to myself. I looked back at the screen. We laughed together at the funny parts, and felt the sadness from the dramatic and emotional parts. It was getting close to the end of the movie and it was getting late. To my surprise, I looked over at Amy, who had fell asleep on my shoulder. I guessed that I was too sleepy myself to notice that she was there. I dosed off to dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoken in the morning to birds chirping in the windows. I yawned and looked down at Amy, who was still asleep. However, she was starting to slowly awaken, looking up at me. Realizing the position we were in, she shyly pushed herself off of me. "Umm.." She stuttered. "How about some breakfast?" She said, breaking the awkward tension.

I smiled. "Sure." She smiled back.

I sat at the table, looking down at the small kitten staring back at me. The cat meowed and sat down. It just sat there, mocking me in some way. I looked over at Amy who was standing over the stove, flipping a pancake. I glanced my eyes down at her butt again, hoding back my dirty imagination. 'Control yourself.' I thought to myself. 'She's a sweet, innocent girl. Don't fuck it up.'

"So, did you sleep well?" I asked. She blushed red for a moment but then, snapped out of it.

"Y-Yea. I slept great. Did you?"

"I suppose so. Best sleep I've had in a while." I chuckled. "You're house is quite cozy."

"I know. That's a girl's touch to a home. I get pretty lonely here, so usually I find new ways to make this place more cozy in different ways."

"I see." I replied. We sat in silence for a while. She made her plate of food and mine. She sat down with our plates and we began digging in. After a while of silence, Amy looked up at me.

"You know, I should thank you." She said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Well, usually, I don't have many people over much. I always stayed inside, isolated. But, when you came along, I felt more...social and complete. Besides, you're the only boy I can trust enough to be around in my underwear." She laughed. I laughed along with her. We sighed our laughs away and continued eating. After breakfast was finished, Amy offered me another day with her. At first, I was starting to think about what others would say if they see me spending so much time with Amy, but I shrugged it off and agreed to spend more time with her. She ran upstairs to put on some clothes, then we headed out the door.

We were walking to the mall-considering that's where most girls Amy's age would go-when we seen a familiar bat runnning up to us. It was Rouge the Bat. Rouge was more of a...'woman' than a 'girl'. Dispite her name, she's more than a guy could possibly handle: a nice, toned body, a sexy attitude, and breasts the size of grapefruits. Pretty much, that's how most people see her, but she's not the freaky person you would suspect a person with her looks would be, rather she's mature and has standards and decency like Amy. Also similar to Amy, she wouldn't do anything rude or indecent to anyone unless she trusts them enough. For the looks of it, it'll take a lot more than trust to even lay a finger on her goods.

"Well, well," Rouge greeted. "How's things been Amy? Heading to the mall too?"

Amy nodded. "Yep. Just heading to get some clothes and decorations for Christmas."

'Shit! I forgot Christmas is in a few weeks! Should I get Amy a present? Or does she believe in Santa? What the hell am I saying, Santa isn't real!' My mind was spinning in circles. I tried to pull myself together. Rouge then sent her gaze at me.

"And who's this?" She asked. 'She forgot me that fast!? I just met you at the cafe yesterday, dammit!' She laughed to herself, "Right, I remember you. You were the one who stood up for me when that asshole tried to hit on me. Zach, right?" She asked.

"Y-Yes. I was just doing my duty as a...random guy." I laughed nervously. She laughed, noticing my nervousness.

"Well, thank you. If you didn't show up, I would have ended up hurting that guy...physically I mean." Rouge put her hand on her hips. "So, Sonic hurt you again, didn't he?" Rouge looked at Amy. Amy sadly nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't care about Sonic anymore." She looked around nervously, then she perked up with an idea. I knew deep in my chest that I wouldn't like her idea. "I-I have a new boyfriend to chase around, right Zach?" Amy then grabbed my arm.

"Yeah." I agreed. Then my heart stopped in realization of what was going on. "Wait...WHAT!?" I said, glaring at Amy with eyes of fear. Rouge didn't seem to notice my surprised expression.

"Well, that's great. I'm glad you found someone, especially someone with manners." Rouge said. "Well, I'll meet you guys inside, I have something to do. Ciao." She waved us off and left. As soon as Rouge was out of sight and reach, I quickly snapped to Amy.

"What...THE HELL WAS THAT!?" I snapped.

"Look, I panicked. If I would have told Rouge that I was single, she would've gone through thick and thin just to get me with another jerk of a boyfriend. And I am NOT going through that again." Amy grasped my hand between her's, "Please, just be my fake boyfriend for a while? Rouge already trusts you enough to leave me alone for at least a week."

I thought for a moment and looked into her eyes. They were gleaming with determination. I knew that she wouldn't back down if I refused to help her. Come to think of it, she was nice enough to invite me over to her house. Maybe this isn't so bad, being Amy's fake boyfriend. It'll be awkward...but fun. I sighed and looked into her eyes once more, "Alright, fine. I'll be your fake boyfriend." She jumped with excitement and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you!" She thanked. I couldn't help but smile. She then pulled away with her arms still around me and she looked up at me. "Wait. I need to make sure of something. I need your permission to go as far as we need to."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, we need it to be believable, don't we?" She asked. "I need to know that you'll be ok if we need to take drastic measures if things go south."

I sighed. "Sure, I guess."

"Great!" She cheered. She grabbed my hand. "Let's go already. I need to hurry and pick out some clothes."


	4. Chapter 4

Amy dragged me into various stores, coming out with more and more bags filled with clothes and accessories. I tried to keep my patience with her, for I knew that most women were picky shoppers. We had saw Rouge approaching us, and Amy had quickly wrapped her arms around one of mine.

"There you two are," Rouge greeted. "Shall we go? I've seen things in this wonderful store that someone of your tastes might enjoy." Rouge set a seductive wink at me before leading us to some store for males. (Finally). I looked around, glancing my eyes back and forth at the decor. The place was sort of...gothic: the walls were mostly black and the air was tainted with a strange scent of sadness and depression. I paid no mind to it, but Amy did: she immediately pulled me towards some clothes she had saw interest in. Apparently, she found most of the clothes to fit my kind of style...and she was right. My life was pretty boring, and I didn't really see any variation in clothes as a thing or fetish; therefore, I just agreed with whatever ideas that popped into her pink head. /p

"Ooh~" She awed, "These we would look great on you! Oh! And these jeans too!"/p

"I couldn't help but interfere with Amy, "You do know that I'm basically broke, right? I can't afford that."

"Rouge butted in, "I'll buy it for you. You gotta' look presentable if you're attending the Christmas Party this weekend." /p

"Wait...what?!" I jumped. I never heard of any Christmas Parties being planned. 'No one tells me anything in this town...and they're the good guys.' I thought to myself.

"You're coming, right? There's so many people I want you to meet." Amy cheered. Rouge admired her excitement, but shot her down in an instant like a plane.

"Amy, Sonic is coming too. Are you sure you want to go there? I-I mean, he might hurt you again." Rouge was quite worried of that situation. Amy sighed and looked sad. I thought about the situation that she COULD be in if she were to run into Sonic again. Like Rouge, I butted into their conversation.

"If he does show up," I said heroically, "He'll think twice before trying to hurt Amy again while I'm watching." I grabbed Amy's hand and gave her a smile. Her cheeks flushed but she smiled back. Even our relationship was fake, her smile wasn't a decoy, rather it was a real, loving smile.

"Well, I guess if you're there to help her, Sonic shouldn't bother you two." Rouge said. "Well done." She winked at me. We paid for the clothes and left the mall. Rouge went her separate path, rather we went home-well, to her home-

As we entered her house, Amy was rather silent as we unpacked the stuff we brought home. After which, I sat down on the couch and took a breather. Amy sat next to me as we stood idle in silence.

After a while, she finally asked me, "D-Did you really mean that stuff?" She asked, twittering her fingers together.

I looked over at her, "You mean that stuff I said at the mall?" I asked. She nodded. "Of course. I care about you, Amy. It's what friends are for." She seemed to look disappointed at the reply. She gave a weak smile and her flushed cheeks showed her nervous attitude.  
"Y-Yeah." She said. "Friends..." She sighed and looked away. I noticed that I probably hurt her feelings, although I don't know how. Such a thing shouldn't hurt her. She said we were just friends, right? This whole 'thing' between us is just fake. We are a fake couple...but...would I feel any different if we weren't fake? What if we were real lovers...would everything change then? Would my life be better or worse?...Would she be happy?...

"Lost in my thought, Amy had seemed to cheer herself up somehow. Her smile was still weak, but it warmed my heart to notice her smile again. She stood up and took my hand, "Come on, I want to show you something." I stood up with her and she led me upstairs to a door. The door next to this one was decorated with stickers and pink stuff, so I figured that the room belonged to Amy. The door we were standing in front of, however, was bland and colorless. She opened the door to reveal a neatly decorated room. The room was large like a king's room. I took a blind hypothesis that her room was most likely the same size. "This is the guest room...I don't want you sleeping on the couch so, when you come over, you can sleep here instead." Amy's smile was now real, "Do you like it? It's the same size as mine, so all YOU have to do is decorate it to your style." I glanced at Amy's room door.

"Seems like your style is...quite colorful." I joked. She lightly punched my shoulder.

"Stop being such an asshole." She laughed. I noticed the golden rings around her wrists.

"Hey, where did you get those rings from?" I asked.

"These?" She looked at her wrists, "They're just for fashion. And this-" Suddenly, a large hammer appeared out of nowhere in her hand. She threw it over her shoulder, showing off her strength. The hammer was colored stylishly and its size gave it a intimidating shine. The hammer looked as if it could smash a wall made out of concrete with just one tap. I didn't know how someone like Amy would have such a destructive weapon.

"Woah!" I exclaimed. "What the hell? How did you do that!?"

"This is my Piko Piko Hammer. It's my weapon."

"Weapon?"

"Yeah. You see, I'm in this group called the Freedom Fighters. We're basically the ones who keep Mobius safe from harm."

"Woah. That sounds badass." I said in awe. She laughed.

"Yep. Don't you have a weapon?" Amy looked at me. I shook my head. She frowned but perked up with an idea. "I have an idea, maybe Tails can help you."

"Tails?" I tried my best to recall that name. I scratched my head. "I don't recall a 'Tails'..." I admitted. She giggled. Her hammer seemed to remove itself from her hands and disappear.

"You'll love him. He's into building gadgets and stuff; I'm pretty sure he can make a gun or something for you. You know, he build his own plane."

Amy took my hand and lead me back downstairs to the kitchen. "How about some dinner? That'll take this awkward tension out of us."

After a while of watching Amy fool around with pots and pans around the stove top. I still felt the strange question in my throat. I couldn't help but ask her about Sonic. Although, I didn't. I knew it would make her freak out again.

However, it seemed that she was able to read my mind. As I was thinking about the topic, she brought it up. "What do you like about Sonic?" She asked. I hesitated to answer for a moment.

"Well," I started. "He seems like a cool guy. He saves the world every time its in danger. He can run really fast, and he can fight pretty well. I guess I like him because of his heroism...but now..." Amy turned to look at me, noticing the disappointment in my tone, "Now, I think..."

Amy turned back to her cooking. Her hands trembled for a moment, and breathing gotten funny. I continued, knowing that what I was saying was bothering her, "Seeing him hurt you..., I don't think he's much of a hero as he implies. He's...an asshole."

Amy paused her movements. She turned off the stove top and turned to face me. Her head was leaned downward, and her hair was blocking her eyes with a shadow. She summoned her Piko Piko Hammer. She let the weight of the hammer fall, causing it to crash to the ground and cracking the very floor. She kept a tight grip on the handle.

A sudden chill went up my spine: a very horrifying chill. She looked up at me, with eyes of anger and anguish. Her beautiful, friendly expression turned dark and menacing, and she lunged at me with her hammer. I quickly jumped out of the way, stumbling on the floor. I looked up at Amy. Her hammer had crashed down on the table with the force of a meteor, turning the wooded table to shards of dust and debris. She looked over at me, lunging again. I quickly stood up and managed to dodge most of her attacks, except for the one that struck me right in the gut. My back was against the wall, and my body ached. She prepared to strike her hammer downward on me. Right before the hammer met my face, I caught the weapon with my strength, nearly shattering my arms. "How dare you talk about my Sonic!" She pushed the hammer down harder. My arms felt like they would give out any moment, and i would meet my demise.

"Amy! This isn't you! Calm down!" I shouted at her. She never let up. Her hammer eventually broke through my defenses, and the hammer came crashing down on my chest. I screamed in pain, but my screaming was stopped when my own blood began to fill my throat and lungs and I could no longer breathe. My eyes felt heavy and my body fell limp. I knew my time was up...i knew that my deal was done. I thought Amy wasn't like what people let on...I thought she was ok...but maybe I was wrong. As to go as far as to attack me and kill me over something I said about Sonic...'Maybe...Amy is crazy. Maybe Sonic was right to run away from her...Maybe...I became what Sonic was trying to avoid...


	5. Chapter 5

My hearing was muffled, but it slowly returned to normal. My vision was, however, still very blurry. I couldn't make out anything but the giant light above my face. 'He's waking up.' I heard a voice say. I could Amy's voice and a familiar, but faint one.

"Zach! Please! Can you hear me!?" Amy shouted. I looked around and seen Amy standing on one side, and a familiar looking kitsune standing in front of a table with gadgets and gears. I looked over at Amy, and a fire of hatred filled my heart. I couldn't show it, but I was furious. However, her worried eyes gazing into mine replenished my heart with the waters of purity. I felt forgiveness. I looked over at the approaching kitsune. He had a pure glow in his blue eyes.

"How do you feel?" He asked. I couldn't reply. My voice felt missing, so no words escaped when I opened my mouth. He nodded his head, "Yep, I forgot to turn on your voice applicator." He poked something in my nape, and a loud 'Beep' went off in my ears.

"W-What the-" I jumped in surprise that I was able to speak again. "What the hell was that sound?" I asked.

"Well, i'll just be straight-forward with you." He said. "Amy kicked your ass. She gave you multiple life-threatening injuries: A broken and infected neck, two broken arms, a punctured heart (which infected your neck), a fractured skull which caused heavy damage to your eyes, and some broken ribs. I managed to replace them all with robotics; even your heart." He said. He pulled out a tool and placed it to my arm. He began turning something in place. I heard a locking sound and he stepped away, wiping his brow, "There. Try to move your arm. "

I lifted my arm off of the bed and observed it in the light. "My arm doesn't look robotic." I said. My voice was very hoarse.

"I replaced the bone instead of your entire arm. It was the only thing in your arm that was damaged. I dropped my arm back down.

"So, what's new about me? Surely, I can do something different now that most of me is made of metal." I assured. The kitsune laughed.

"You can do quite a bit now. All of your important organs are now cybernetic technology. With your new eyes, you can see through walls, fire lasers, and even see things from at least 500 yards away. Your eyes also have a custom HUD that gives you a active sonar and compass. When your arms turn into ranged weapons, a crosshair will appear in dead center of your vision. With your arms, you can construct any tool or weapon in your database; aka, your new brain. Your arms are strong enough to lift 5 elephants when combined, and your skin is now also made of hardened plastic to allow your arms to transform without difficulties. Also, your heart no longer pumps blood, rather it will create its own energy as you move, like a self-generator. All of your blood is gone, so you don't have to worry about bleeding to death if you get injured, however you do have to worry about repairs. Your database has the information in order for you to repair yourself when you need to. Try to construct a gun. Simply, think of it and your selected arm of choice will transform into it."

I focused on my right arm and thought of a pistol. Suddenly, my hand transformed into a small gun-like weapon. "Woah." I said in awe.

"Cool, huh?" The kitsune said. He sighed in exhaustion. "You also can identify people that you've met before. Try to identify me. Tell me what you know and everything you don't know means you need to learn it in order fill that catagory of your database. Just focus on my eyes and tell me what information pops up."

I gazed into his eyes, and a burst of letter and numbers appeared in the corner of my eyes. I read the info aloud, "Miles Prower; also goes by the name of 'Tails'. You are sixteen years old and you have never hurt a soul who doesn't deserve it, making you a saint. However, your high intellect and extreme levels of I.Q makes you a dangerous opponent. You have two tails instead of one, giving you the name of 'Tails'. You use these tails to fly and move at amazing speeds. I last met you at the Station Square Zoo, when you couldn't get in the zoo with Cream the Rabbit because you didn't have enough for two. I came along and lended you the rest of the money." The information went away.

"Good." Tails said. "And thanks for that. That was really thoughtful." The kitsune gave me a friendly smile before the doorbell rang out. He groaned and walked out of the room to go answer the door. Amy placed her hand on mine.

"I'm so sorry." She said with tears in her eyes. "I-I didn't mean to...I-I just-" I cut her off.

"It's ok, Amy. We'll discuss this later." I smiled at her and she sniffed up her sadness and wiped away her tears. She smiled back. I stood up off of the bed and moved my shoulders around. "How long was I out?"

"Umm." She hummed, nervous to answer. "Heheh, about a day or two?"

"Holy shit!" I replied.

"Y-Yeah...I sort of killed you."

"Double holy shit!" I said again. I shook of my rest. "Well, I suppose it was worth it. I can do all kinds of cool stuff now. Wait...am I waterproof?" I asked. Amy froze as she heard a familiar voice coming from the other side of the door.

"O-Oh my...its Sonic." She started to panic.

"Amy, are you ok?" I asked. She grabbed my hands in her's.

"Please. Don't tell him how you got here. He'll yell at me again." She begged.

"Don't worry. It will be fine. Sonic is a little...cocky, but he won't yell at you." I assured. Sonic and Tails entered the room. Rouge the Bat was behind them. Rouge was carrying some kind of folded garment. She rushed over to me when her gaze caught mine. She grabbed my chin and turned my head different directions as if she was looking for something on me.

"Oh thank goodness. Just checking for scars; can't risk damaging this handsome face, now can we?" She pushed the clothes she had to my chest, "Here. I made you these. If you're going to be one of us, you might want to wear something to make you look more dangerous. That egghead, Eggman, won't stand a chance against us now with you on our side." I held out the new wardrobe:

A long, black over-coat with a white tee-shirt. Along with the over-coat and shirt were black jeans, that had a black stripe going down the right leg. The coat its self didn't have any buttons nor a zipper, so it was more of a cape than an actual coat. Matching the stripe, the coat was decorated with metal, decorative chains that had seemed to have bound themselves to the fabric. The chains weren't thick like an actual chain, but they put some weight on the coat. I took the clothes over my arms.

"Thanks, Rouge." I said. "B-But you really didn't need to-"

"Nonsense." Rouge said. "You deserve it. You've been a good friend to us all."

"Yeah," Tails said. "You're like a better version of Sonic." Sonic glared at the fox.

"Hey! I'm not that big of an ass." Sonic said. Rouge giggled in disagreement.

"Sonic, you would've said, 'Too bad' then went into the zoo on your own rather than paying for us." Tails said.

"And you would've just let me kick that guy's ass, rather than standing up for me." Rouge added.

"W-Well, I-..uhh." Sonic lowered his head in shame. "Yeah, you're right." He looked over at me. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. And you are?"

I glanced over at Amy, then back at Sonic, "Zach. Zach the Rabbit."

"Heh." He chuckled. "That explains the ears." He stretched. "I came to check on you and make sure you were actually joining our alliance. Are you?"

I thought about it for a moment. Fighting along side Sonic sounds pretty cool, but very risky. I have a smal advantage with these new powers, but can I truly survive their methods? I couldn't refuse however. "I suppose so." I said. He smiled along with everyone else.

"Well, that's settled. Welcome to the Freedom Fighters." Sonic said, holding out his hand for a handshake. I shook his hand. "Now, you should train a bit before coming to the next meeting; get used to your new gear and abilities. See ya." He dashed out of the building. Rouge left behind him and Amy and I left after a while. I thanked Tails before leaving.

 **HEYY! Sorry this chapter may make things confusing. I assure you, its gonna get more confusing lol. But don't worry, you'll get it. I meant to update this story more often as my mind has a plan of writing another story in relation to this one, aka. A Sequel. Plz stick with me and we'll be just fine. If you have ANY ideas for the story, feel free to tell me.**


	6. Chapter 6

As we entered Amy's home, she was rather quiet like last time. She sat on the far end of the couch. I tried to sit next to her, but she refused to make eye contact with me; her cheeks blushed red like cherries. I tried to reassure her, "Amy, I told you. What happened earlier is in the past. I forgive you." She turned her eyes towards me, then back at the floor.

"No, you don't. You can't possibly forget something like that." Her voice was low in volume and sad in tone. It broke my heart to see her in such a state. "Its because of me you've become like that."

"Amy. What I am doesn't concern me. What I have become doesn't either. It never has." I scooted closer to her. "But no matter what, the only thing that matters to me now is you and who you are."

"But you know what I am...i'm just a crazy girl chasing down men like a lunatic." Amy began to cry softly. "And maybe that's why I can't get guys to like me." My heart felt even worse seeing her cry. I couldn't believe it. I knew that she was a hard nut to crack, but as to cry over such a thing...it gave me a whole new way to look at her. She's a gentle girl...and gentle girls deserve gentle care.

"Amy, you aren't crazy. You're better than that." I said.

"Oh, yeah. How?" She snapped, still under her tears.

"You're beautiful, kind, funny, and you're an easy girl to get along with. Who cares what other guys think of you? I would rather you over any other girl. Of course, you do have a temper...but that's what makes you Amy. That's what makes you-well,- you. You aren't crazy, nor will you ever be. At least, not to me you aren't." She moved her eyes onto me again.

"You don't mean that." She said.

"I do. And you know it." I said, smiling at her. Tears still ran down her face, but she smiled weakly. I held out my arms, "Now, come here. Bring it in." I said, giving a friendly smile. She hugged me, snuggling herself into my chest. She let out a couple sobs. "It's ok, Amy. I'm here for you."

After a while, she had fell asleep on my chest. I was watching television while my arm was around her. A knock on the door came, and I had gently laied her head down on the pillow while I went to answer the door. "Who is it?" I asked, silently.

"It's Rouge. Open the door, sweetie. We need to talk." I opened the door and Rouge stepped inside. "Let's head into the kitchen so we don't disturb her."

"So what is it that you need to talk to me about?" I asked. We sat down at the new kitchen table that Tails had, somehow, fixed as well. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Rouge said, with a smile. "Just checking in on you and Amy."

"Things are going fine. Thanks for asking." I said.

"Enjoying your new body?" She asked. She had a lustful look in her eyes. She always had that look, fortunately.

"Pretty well. I can do a lot more now than I could before." I replied.

"Mmm. Mind if I examine?" She asked.

"I don't see any harm. Go ahead." I said. She stood up and kneeled down behind me. I felt her hands moving up and down my upper body. The sensation sent slight chills up my body. Her hands went down to my lower body. One of her hands moved down between my thighs on my crotch, caressing it slowly. It was easy for a normal being to get a hard-on from such contact from Rouge, but my new body gave me more control over my nervous, skeletal, and muscular system, so I kept it down. However, something with her fingers made me semi-hard. I felt a little defeated, but tried not to show it. She chuckled and moved her hands back up to my chest, then to my shoulders.

"Impressive. Tails must have added that extra inch or two down there." Rouge whispered. "Sadly, its not for me. That package belongs to her." I looked over at Amy. She was still asleep. Rouge somehow slipped on my lap, facing her eyes into mine. She pressed her breasts to my chest. "Unless you're willing to 'donate'?" She seductively whispered. I chuckled with confidence.

"Sorry. I'm saving myself for someone else. You might wanna' check back later." I joked. She smiled.

"I suppose you aren't taking the bait, then? Strange. Not many guys are willing to resist me. Especially, my body." She said, slowly grinding my lap before wrapping her arms around me. "So, are you going to make a move on her yet?"

"No. She's too decent for me to just take advantage of her like that."

"Hmm...true. I guess I thought too little of you." She laughed. "Perhaps you're more of a gentlemen than I thought."

"Hmm, perhaps." I quickly grabbed her round butt, making her gasp. I skillfully pinned her down on the table. "Or perhaps I'm just more than what you would expect out of a bunny." I joked, smiling into her eyes.

"Mmm. Manners and dominance. Ooh~ if Amy didn't have you, I would snatch you up faster than a mouse and her cheese."

"Heh." I released her. "You might wanna' get going. I don't want Amy kiling you and turning you into a cyborg too." I joked. She giggled.

"Yes. Maybe I should go. But I'll be back to check on you." Rouge placed a hand on my chest. "Maybe sometime you, me, and Amy could have a little 'fun' together sometime?"

"Heh. Don't count on it. I don't Amy would agree to such a thing."

"You never know. She just might." Rouge turned around and left, blowing a kiss at me before leaving. I ran to get Amy a blanket, placed it over her, and hit the showers. After then, I went to bed myself, falling asleep in the lounge chair next to the couch.

 **As you can tell by now, there WILL be a possible, but logical, lemon later on in the series. I'm not going to tell you who is banging who cause that would be spoiling. If you're guessing Rouge, then if you can PM me your version of that lemon scene, then ill be happy to oblige. Otherwise, tune in next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, the phone had rang, waking both me and Amy from our slumbers. "Ngah~Damn phone." I groaned. I reached over and answered it. "Hello?" My voice was weak. I tapped my throat to fix it.

"Umm, you guys might want to get down here...fast. Bring Amy." It was Tails. He sounded worried about something. "Meet us in the middle of town square. And hurry!" The phone hung up.

"Ugh. I don't wanna' wake up yet." Amy groaned throwing the pillow over her face.

"Sorry, Amy. We have to get going." I said. I knelt down beside her. "It's an urgent matter that needs to be done." My point was proven when a giant explosion could be heard outside. We rushed to the door and opened it. We gazed upon the large pillar of smoke coming from Station Square.

"Holy..." Amy cursed under her breath. "Alright, fine. Let's get going." She grabbed her power rings and headed for the door in front of me. She turned to me, "Hurry up, you slow-poke." She continued to run. I ran behind her.

We had reached Station Square only to see the majority of our team unconsious. The only ones still standing included Sonic, Tails, and Rouge. All three of them were badly injured. In front of them stood a dark figure that had the appearence of Amy. Its red eyes shined through the dark, black aura that surrounded its body. The 'Amy' clone even had the same hammer as the real Amy, and its eyes were set straight on us.

"What the hell is that?" I said.

"It looks like me...b-but that isn't me...right?" Amy stuttered. She was more scared than I was. She took steps backwards as the figure pierced her soul with its eyes. Amy was white with fear. "N-no...I-I can't do this...I-..." I grabbed her shoulders and faced her towards me.

"Listen to me. You can do this, Amy. No one knows how to beat you but you. No doubt you can at least keep it busy while I tend to everyone's wounds. After that, we get out of here. Ok?" I said. My eyes were locked onto her's. "You don't have to win. All you have to do is keep it busy. Can you do that?"

Amy went silent. She stuttered more and more. Her words didn't seem to come out correctly. "I-I can't do this. I-I just can't." She tried to escape my grip, but I kept her close.

"Look, its ok if you're scared. I am too. Tell you what, you tend to everyone's wounds and I'll worry about the doppleganger...ok?" I assured. Her fear went away slowly and her breathing calmed. She nodded. "Ok, now go." I said. She rushed over to everyone's rescue, whilst I stood as a barrier between them and the 'Shadow Amy'. It immediately charged at me with its hammer and attempted to smash it down on my head. I simply caught the hammer and threw her along with the hammer into the air. The figure skillfully landed on its feet using flips. This time, I charged at her, and faked a punch. When she tried to dodge it, I quickly moved my fist in the direction she was dodging. Unfortunatly, my punch went right through her face as if it was air. The figure struck me with her hammer in my back by spinning behind me. I was sent rolling to the ground and finally on my face. "D-Dammit." I heard Tails scream.

"Physical attacks won't work like that. Only ranged damage will, but none of us could land a bullet on her." Tails said.

"Hmm." I remembered when Tails said that my body can turn into any type of machinery that I can think of. I had a brilliant idea. "Heh." I charged at the figure again, predicting that she would attempt to strike me. Just before her hammer met my face, I ducked and rolled back where I was. Her hammer met the wall and became wedged in between the solid bricks. She couldn't move. "Gotcha' Bitch!" I thought of a more 'lethal' weapon to use. Actually, multiple weapons. My hands transformed into two pistols and I immediately let out a barrage of bullets upon her. She fell to her knees, attempting to survive the storm of bullets falling upon her. I spiced it up a bit and switched from pistols to machine guns, then from machine guns to a minigun. Finally, the Shadow Amy fell down to the ground in defeat. Her body squirmed around like a fish out of the water. Now was a good time to finish it off. I formed my right arm into a shotgun, stood over the Shadow Amy, and aimed straight for her head. "You know, you aren't exactly the first person I'd expect to kill...but to hell with it." Suddenly, I felt something grab my ankle. I looked down to see the aura that surrounded Shadow Amy wrapped around my leg. It jerked my leg backwards, sending me to my face. "Ow!" The shadow lifted me in the air, hanging me upside down.

The Shadow Amy used the same aura to repair her wounds and bullet holes. She lifted herself into the air with me, and grabbed my face. The Shadow Amy's face took the form of the real Amy's face. The Shadow Amy then forced me into a kiss. I couldn't fight. The shadow had my arms locked down. I felt my very soul being forced out of my mouth. My breath was literally being taken away from my lungs. I tried and struggled to get free, but to no avail. My right arm, however, struggled free. I quickly formed it into a small dagger and stabbed the Shadow Amy in the chest. I, then used my electrical energy to heat the blade. The Shadow Amy's body suddenly caught flames. We fell back to the ground together. She was rolling around on the ground, trying to put out the flames. I was too busy trying to catch my breath.

"Agh!" I groaned. "D-Dammit. That was not what I expected of a first kiss." I joked, regarding my physical pain. "Alright, time to put an end to this shit." I stuggled to get up. I stumbled to Shadow Amy's body, which was no longer on fire. I loaded my arm with a shotgun once again, and fired a single shell directly into her skull. She exploded with a purple fog. "Ugh! What the hell!? It smells piss and dead possum!" I stumbled out of the fog and to the ground, catching my breath. "Damn...and I thought the real Amy was a tough nut."

Amy managed to help everyone to their feet. Shadow was the only one to reject Amy's help. "I don't need your pity." He said. He stood up, holding his side in pain. He glared at me. "I could've handled that damn thing on my own."

"Yeah. Thanks for saying 'Thanks'." I said sarcastically.

"Thanks, Zach." Rouge said.

"Yeah, no problem. That was some fight, though. What the hell was that?" I asked. Tails coughed.

"I don't know, but it gave us quite a beating." He said.

"Meh. We had worse." Sonic remarked. He was hurt, but not badly hurt. He accepted Amy's help, but never even looked at her. "Thanks, Zach. You saved our tails."

"Once again, no problem." I replied, helping myself to my own feet. "It seems those things are flammable."

"Yeah. That part, I enjoyed." Knuckles said. "Thanks Amy and Zach. We're glad we called you two."

"Speaking of me," Amy said. "Why did that thing look like me?"

"So many questions, such little time." I said. I dusted off my arms and body. "We have nothing to worry about now. We're fine."

"Gah!" Blaze the Cat was bleeding badly from her shoulder. I rushed over to her side.

"Tails, do me a favor and hand a set of that plant by that door right there." I pointed at the strange, green cactus by the automatic door that led into the train station.

"Here." He said, handing me the flora. I broke the flora in half and squeezed the liquid onto her wound.

"W-What are you-?' I cut Blaze off.

"Shh. You need to stay calm or the bleeding will get worse. This plant is a medical plant used specifically to stop bleeding or infection to open wounds. At least, that's what my database says. It should stop your bleeding and give you enough time to heal. How does it feel?" I asked.

"It feels...soothing." She said. I taken a peice of my shirt and wrapped her wound with it.

"There. That should do it." I said. Blaze sighed with relief and looked at me, smiling.

"Thank you." She paused. "Hey, wait. I remember you. You're the one who bought me that ice cream."

"Hmm." I scanned her eyes. "Blaze the Cat. You're a princess from an alternate universe simliar to this one. You hold the ability to use and control the physical element of fire and the last place I met you was at Frostie's Ice Cream Parlor. I remember you too."

"How did you know all of that?" She asked.

"Tails saved my life by replacing the majority of me with robotic parts. I can do all kinds of cool stuff now." I said. "I just pulled off any information I know about you."

'That explains how he never mentioned the Sol Emeralds or Silver.' Blaze mumbled to herself. She must have figured that I couldn't hear her. "Well, thank you."

"No problem." I replied. "Now, what do we do about that?" I said, pointing to the pile of goop emitting black smoke.

Tails approached the pile, and scooped up a bit of it in a small vial. "I'll take this back to my lab to study it. In the meantime, you guys better rest and celebrate."

"Right. That party is tomorrow." I said. "We still up for it?" I asked Rouge. It was being held at her house. She was also the hostess.

"Sure, sweetie. You can count on it." She smiled.

"Great." I replied. I looked over at Amy. Her face was paralyzed with fear. She jumped when I touched her shoulder. "It's alright, Amy. Whatever that thing was is gone now. You can relax." I assured. She placed her hand over mine and smiled, letting me know that she had calmed down. Deep down, though, something told me that 'Shadow Amy' might give Amy some nightmares...or me; some nightmares.

 **Ok. So, here's the run-down. Amy's crazy mind has created a physical form of herself. The physical form, Shadow Amy, is made of the mixture of the hate for Sonic and the love for Sonic at the same time. 'But why did it just kiss Zach?' You may be asking...well, i'll let you figure that part out on your own. All i can say is this, 'There can only be one of them. The rest are on their own.' I know it sounds...cryptic. But i promise you, it'll be B.A.D.A.S.S...unless you wanna hate me.**


	8. Chapter 8

Amy was sitting down on the couch, twidling her fingers around. She looked to the floor. I sat down next to her and she jumped. I took her hand in mine. "It's ok. That thing is gone." I assured. She nodded.

"I know...but what if it comes back?" She asked.

"We'll be there to protect you." I said. She smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you." She said. She was hugging me rather tight and I was starting to lose my balance. I fell down on the couch and she fell on top of me, still squeezing the air out of me.

"Gah! C-Can't...b-breathe!" I stuggled to say.

"Nope. I'm not letting. I'm making on of my special hugs EXTRA special." She said, tightening her grip.

"Guh! P-Please l-let go."

"No." She said. "I'm too comfortable to let go. I love hugging you."

"T-That's nice...b-but I gotta' breathe!" She suddenly jumped when her doorbell rang. I quickly thought of an excuse to leave Amy's tight embrace. "H-hey, I should get that." Amy kept my arms down in rejection.

"Nonsense. You stay right there. I'm going to go answer the door." She stood up off of me and walked towards the door. She opened the door and quickly gasped. Before I could notice, someone had grabbed Amy by her head, while muffling her screams with its hand. It had spun Amy around to face me. I quickly stood up to interfere. It was 'Shadow Amy'.

Shadow Amy had shifted something in her hand, and Amy had suddenly passed out. She had fell to the floor unconsious. I had prepared to pull out a pistol that I had in my overcoat, but Shadow Amy spoke and interrupted me, "Steady your weapons, my love. I won't hurt you." Its voice sounded like Amy's, but it was in a seductive tone. It sounded sort of demonic too.

"Love? Sorry, I don't believe I ever confessed any love for you." I said.

"Not yet, you haven't." She said.

"What do you want?" I asked. She stepped over Amy's body, and stepped in front of me.

"I want you, baby." She whispered. She placed her hand on my cheek. I swatted it away.

"Sorry. But i'm not yours." I stepped back. "Or anyone's at the moment. You're here for another reason than me."

Shadow Amy laughed, "Yes. I guess you caught me. You're smart. That's what I love about you."

"What do you want?" I snapped. "You better hurry before I unload another bullet in your skull."

"Did you think that'll hurt me?" She giggled. "You can't kill me, sweetie. Sorry to break that to you."

"I wish it would it have hurt." I snarled.

"You've gotten quite the reputation here. The others are whispering about you."

"And you care how?"

"The cat and the bat have really been thinking about you."

"Blaze? And Rouge?" I felt flattered but rather suspicious. That couldn't be true. Rouge maybe, but not Blaze. We rarely talk to each other. "What are you getting at?"

"Well, I don't want you dumping me for them, now do i?"

"I can be with whoever I choose."

"Then choose her." Shadow Amy and I looked at Amy. "If you become her's, then we can be together forever. We can exist for eternity. We can exist for the rest of our lives."

"What if I don't want you to exist?"

"Then too bad. Cause as long as you two are alive, i'll always be here."

I growled. She placed her hand on my chest. "Now, how about you and I have some fun while she's out, hmm? Shall we get to know each other better?" I pushed her away.

"No. I'm sorry. But i'll never give myself to you." I said. Shadow Amy laughed.

"You'll never escape me, Zach. You will be ours..." With that, Shadow Amy dissappeared. Suddenly, Amy shot upwards with a gasp for breath. She darted her head around. I rushed over to her side.

"Amy, are you ok?" I asked.

"Ooh. I had the weirdest dream. I dreamed that we met with Shadow Amy again. And then you had to fight her, but you had to-" I interrupted her.

"Amy, calm down."

"Why am I on the floor?" She asked.

"Uhh..." She might freak out if I told her that Shadow Amy was here. "Uhh. Y-You slipped and fell."

"Oh." She giggled. "I tend to be a clutz sometimes." She nervously scratched her head. I took her hand and helped her to her feet.

"You sure that you're ok? Can you stand?" I asked. She nodded.

"I think so." She tried to walk, but tumbled back into my arms. I suddenly heard Shadow Amy's whisper in my ear, 'I feel so safe when you hold me...'

I turned to look...but no one was there behind me.

"Let's get you to bed, Amy." I said. "We both had a long day...and we'll have a longer night. You need to rest for tomorrow." I helped Amy to her room and put her to bed.

As she slept, I sat back down on the couch. I held my head in confusion. My mind was boggled with questions that floated around my brain like clouds. The door emitted a knock, and I stood to answer it. I placed my hand under my overcoat, and grabbed the handle of the gun in case it was Shadow Amy again. To my relief, it was Blaze. I sighed and opened the door.

"Hello, Zach." She greeted.

"Hey, Blaze. Come on in." I said. She sat next to me on the couch.

She noticed something was wrong with me, "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I have." I whispered.

"What?"

"N-Nothing. I'm fine."

"Well, how's Amy?"

"She's ok." I said. Blaze nodded.

"I was meaning to ask you something." She said. My heart started racing. Is this what Shadow Amy was talking about? Was Blaze about to ask me out? No. That won't happen. Blaze and I don't even talk. She wouldn't ask me out on a date. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the lake. I hear its beautiful at night. You can see the moon over the water."

Holy Shit! She asked me out?! "Uh. Sure. I'd love to."

"Great." Blaze took my hand. "Let's go then."

 **Remember, Shadow Amy mentioned that Amy, Rouge, and Blaze are beginning to 'fall in love' with Zach. Remember these four characters, including Zach, because this is where it should be hitting you when i said, 'There can only be one, the rest are on their own.' 'When there is love to be saved, there is sacrifices to be made.' Remember that too.**


	9. Chapter 9

The nature trail leading up to the lake was peaceful. Being with Blaze and getting to know her was actually quite enjoyable.

"You know, Blaze, we don't really talk much." I said.

"I've noticed. I guess you saving me from bleeding out isn't a good first meet." We laughed. "But i'm glad that you've agreed to come with me."

"Yeah. Well, I need to get out more. Besides, we need to bond more." I said. She nodded.

"Yes. I agree with you."

"So, where's the lake?" I asked.

"Just up this trail." She said. "I've been here before, but never with a person."

"You don't bring other friends here?" I asked.

"Friends?" She replied. She went silent for a moment. "W-Well, they're usually busy with other stuff."

"Oh." I felt kind of bad for her.

"Yeah. I don't think anyone would agree to go with a hot-headed cat like me." She sighed. She had a faint smile. It glimmered with a bit of sadness. I grabbed her hand.

"Don't feel bad. I guess I'm not the only one then. I didn't really make a good first impression when I showed up." I said. "But I don't think you're a hot-headed cat." Blaze blushed red. I quickly pulled my hand away and nervously cleared my throat, "*ahem* Sorry about that. I-I was just assuring you that...uh.." She grabbed my hand again. I looked up into her eyes. She was smiling.

"It's ok. I'm really glad you came here with me." She held my hand tightly and smiled so happily as we walked to the lake. We finally came across a bench over-looking the lake on a hill. "Let's sit. We can see the lake from here." We sat down and gazed upon the glimmering water. The moon shined down on the rippling water. Blaze set her eyes over the lake instead of in my direction. I payed no attention to it. I stared over the lake as well.

A deep silence fell upon us, and I started feeling strange. The strange feeling that someone was watching us hung over my head like a cloud. I looked over at Blaze. Somehow, we both ended up looking at each other at the same time. We stared into each other's eyes. Blaze looked away, blushing. "Are you ok, Blaze?" I asked. She placed her arms under her breasts and her hands on her arms.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." Blaze stuttered. I felt a sudden wave of heat coming from her direction, and the smell of smoke burned mt nose. I looked over at Blaze. She was blushing redder than a tomato.

"Um, Blaze?" I asked. She looked over at me, still blushing.

"You're...uh..smoking." I said. She blushed even redder.

"Oh. U-Um...thanks, Zach. No one has ever called me beautiful before-" I interrupted her.

"N-no, your sort of hot." I said.

"Z-Zach, stop it. You're making me blush." She replied. I sighed.

"No, Blaze. I meant that you're on fire."

"Aw, now you're just saying that."

"For God's sake," I slapped my forehead. "Blaze, you are setting fire to the bench." She looked at her hind-quarters. I guess the flattering words literally made her heat up. There was a large, black spot of soot on the wooded bench where Blaze sat.

"O-Oh." She gasped. "S-sorry about that. I heat up when i'm nervous, scared, or angry."

"It's cool. But you should be more straight-forward." I said.

"What do you mean?" Blaze replied.

"Well, if I make you nervous, then you need to open up your feelings. You need to tell your feelings to someone, before your time ends." I said, refering to death. "Go ahead. What's on your mind?"

"Well, I-I umm..." Blaze froze up, and her seat started to smoke again.

"Calm down and let it out." I said, bracing myself. I figured she would explode with flames or something if I made her too nervous.

"I-I umm..." Blaze stood up. "Nevermind. We should get going." She said nervously fast.

I sighed. "Alright then. Do you know the way out?" I asked. She pointed behind me.

"Of course, it's just that way-" She froze with a face of fear. I quickly turned to see what she was shocked about.

And there she stood...Shadow Amy.

Shadow Amy was standing in our way. She stared at Blaze, who stood behind me, with a death glare. "I-I thought we beat her!" Blaze exclaimed. She stood next to me, ready to fight. Her fists engulfed themselves in flames.

"Damn. Why now?" I asked myself. I prepared to fight too. Shadow Amy began to laugh.

"I thought I told you that I didn't want you with anyone else." Shadow Amy sneered. "Cats and Rabbits don't mix together like us, Zach."

"Dammit! Why don't you just leave me alone?!" I shouted.

"She told you that earlier? You're in love with...her?" Blaze asked. I looked back at her.

"No. It's nothing like that, I swear." I assured. "She's just like this because she wants me to be with Amy."

"Wait...you and Amy are a couple? O-Oh...I totally forgot. I was hitting on you and flirting with you and I forgot that you and Amy were a couple." She blushed red. "I-I'm sorry."

"W-wait...Blaze?" I looked into Blaze's eyes again. We gasped and looked back at Shadow Amy, forgetting about her presence. She had dissappeared. I looked back at Blaze, completely facing her. "Blaze...you're in love with me?"

She blushed and looked down at her feet. "A little...yes." She admitted. "B-but I...I didn't know that you and Amy were..."

"It's ok, Blaze. I wasn't completely honest with you." I said, grabbing her hands. She looked up into my eyes. "Amy and I aren't a couple. Well, we are but its a fake couple. She's just doing it to impress you and the others. She doesn't like me that way. She's probably at home now, dreaming about Sonic." I said. Blaze stepped closer.

"Are you sure? She wouldn't mind?" Blaze asked. I stepped closer as well.

"Of course she wouldn't mind." I said. "Why would she-"

Suddenly, Blaze's soft lips met mine. It was a passionate kiss that made my body tingle will excitement. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't react. She pulled away, and stared into my eyes. I stared back, speechless. My thoughts were running around in circles. She wouldn't kiss me, right? She doesn't like me that way, does she? No. Its not right. That can't be true. Blaze smiled and stepped away out of my reach. I felt her hands slip out of mine. "We can't be together, Zach. Its too risky." She said, before turning around. "Farewell." In a pillar of fire and a hot, bright flash that made me guard my face with my arms, I looked back up. She was gone. A large, black circle of soot remained. I sat down on the grass and stared blankly at the black area of burned grass. It radiated with small embers. I ran my hand through my hair and took a breath.

"Wow." I said to myself. "That was...amazing. But what did she mean by 'risky'? I don't exactly love her that way, but what did she mean? Was Shadow Amy right? Will I fall in love with one of these women? Amy, Blaze, or Rouge...? Which one of them?" I laied on my back on the grass and stared at the night sky. Suddenly, my ear started ringing, like a phone. "Gah! What the hell!?" I hit my ear in frustration. I heard Tails' voice.

"Zach! Is the communication system working?" He said. I growled.

"Yeah, dispite the ringing pain in my ear then yes, it works fucking perfectly." I snapped.

"Sorry to bother you. I just wanted to ask you if you could come over tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I need to make slight adjustments to your system hardware. I need to replace your mechanical defense system with electrical weapons instead of guns. I'll replace your arm's ability to change form with the ability to bend electricity to your use."

"Ok. Explain." I said. "I got all night."

"Well," He started. "Basically, your arm will be more bound to actual electrical power that you generate using your mechanical heart. Your arm can fire electrical blasts, taze your opponents with your fingertips, hack devices from a distance, and more."

"So my arm won't be able to transform anymore? What do I do for physical combat?" I asked.

"Well, my plan was to make you less lethal. Mixing your former ability to transform your arms into any weapon you can think of sounded a little too...dangerous. Who knows, maybe the police might've recruited you as a weapon. To avoid that, I've decided to keep your super strength and speed, but i'm removing your ability to transform your arm."

"Ok. So that doesn't exactly answer my question, fox." I said.

He groaned. "If you NEED to use weapons that can kill someone, then you might want to talk to Shadow. He's armed to the teeth. Literally, he planted a bomb in his teeth in case he gets captured or something. Speaking of which..." Tails paused. "I need to..um...tell you something."

"What is it?" I replied.

"Well, I sort of had a back-up plan with you in case something went wrong...and i...sort of...plantedabombinyourbody."

I could barely understand him. I went silent for a moment, then it hit me. "THERE'S A BOMB IN MY BODY?!"

"Don't worry. As long as you don't say, 'Self-Destruction Activate', then you should be fine. But when you say it, your body will lock up and you won't be able to move. So ONLY use it when you need to." Tails said. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair again.

"Damn. Alright. Thanks for the heads-up. I'll head to your home in the morning." I said. I assumed the 'phone' shut off when another beep went off. I stood up to my feet and started walking home. "Amy must be worried sick. Its like she knows when I'm gone. I bet if I step foot into that door, she'll pounce on me going 'Where have you been? I've been so worried'. Poo. She's probably still knocked out cold."


	10. NOTE TO READERS OF THIS FANFIC

**HEEEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOOO!**

 **I'm EL3CTRICH00VZ with an update of this year of my career. I have to admit, my career started horribly. A Broken Rose is one of my failures. If you want me to continue it, then let me know with a PM why don't cha'.**

 **As for news, until enough people tell me that they want A Broken Rose to be continued, it will be temporarily postponed. While that time is passing, my new fanfic is in progress. The story will be completed sometime around either February or March. MLP: The Element of The Cosmos will be, hopefully, good. I'll make sure it goes along with the lore of MLP as well as creating its own lore. For the first time in history, we will find out what would happen if a human were to fall into Equestria. A human! I know. I know. You're thinking, 'WTF!?' But don't worry, it'll be ok. It might entertain you a little bit.**

 **Also, I'm taking requests for YOUR ideas of a fanfiction. If you want your favorite celebrity or TV show in your own fanfiction, I'll be happy to write it for you. Don't be afraid to ask me. I'll do almost anything. As for lemons, if you know what those are, I'll do them, but don't expect them to be finished instantly. It might take a while for those.**

 **Anyways, if you don't like MLP then be happy to vote for A Broken Rose.**

 **Peace out and see ya later, readers!**


	11. 10

I gently creaked open the front door. I saw Amy asleep on the couch; a smile stretched across her face.

"First time I've seen her sleep with a smile..its cute, but a little creepy." I close the door and attempt to sneak past her. I should've know she was gonna try and give me a heart attack. She grabbed me arm and gave a roar, scaring me outta my skin. "That shit isn't funny!" She's giggling and laughing at me, but gives me an apologetic hug.

"I sowwy~" She said.

"Tch, yeah right." I playfully rolled my eyes. "What are you doing up so late?" I said.

"What are *you* doing up so late?" she defended. "You almost missed my famous pasta~"

"Oh no; I definitely don't wanna miss your blissful cooking." I said playfully sarcastic.

"As if you could cook any better." She said.

After dinner, Amy wanted me to sleep in bed with her tonight, which was strange because she rarely let's me into her room.

The next morning, I headed to Tails' Workshop. Hours had passed and I'm still hearing electronic whirring and zapping on my cybernetics. "Almost done, Zach!" Tails shouted from behind his mask. He was using the blowtorch on my arm. The sound was stuck in my head like a bad song. But with no lyrics or chorus. Just *Zzzztttzztttttz* Somehow, I didn't notice Rouge sitting on the table on the other side of the room. She gave a giggle, "How's Amy, lover boy?". I gave a roll of my eyes and smiled. I guess Rouge had a knack for teasing her friends.

Her forever blissful and seductive pour in her tone made it even more attractive. I suppose Rouge was just a long way from your average woman. She was firece. She had not only a beauty that only a super model would strive thick and thin to have, but her heart was pure in some way. Although, considering how she teases people like that, its no guarantee that she never had a naughty deed or two in her list of adventures. "I suppose she's alright, Rouge. Amy is a hard girl to identify as 'normal' sometimes."

"Can't say I don't disagree, darling. But in some ways, she's quite a treat~ Be glad you have her~." Rouge said, smiling at me with that signature wicked twinkle in her eye. That's the thing with Rouge; you can never be too sure of her alliteration. "You look rather healthy, sweetheart."

I nodded, "Thanks. A good diet and exercise is my secret." I said, chuckling.

She flushed a little, "Oh, how I love a man who keeps such a toned anand lean form~ Surely, Amy kept you busy with a body like that." Tails groaned, "Gosh Rouge, I'm right here!"

Tails finished minutes later. I was on my way out when a familiar hand grabbed my wrist, "Zach?" Rouge said, "Care to help me at my home? I need an air conditioner fixed and Tails won't help a poor, defenseless woman like me..~" She made a sad look on her face, similar of that to a kitten or a guinea pig; adorable, but highly intoxicating. Of course, I couldn't say no, and agreed to help her.

"Jeez, this thing is really..bloody tight!" I said, attempting to screw a bolt off. I felt as if Rogue had planned this. I feel like she had her air conditioner broken to where its stuck on heat so I'll take my shirt off, and while I'm sweating bullets, she can gawk at my body. Fortunately for her, it worked. Sneaky bat..

Rouge sighed, "You know, its a strange thing. I thought you'd be more adventurous with this sort of thing."

"Adventurous with fixing a air conditioner? Seriously?" I said.

"Actually, I expected you to be more adventurous with me..~" She said, unbuttoning her shirt at the top to reveal her sweating cleavage. She looked at me with lustful eyes with a naughty intention. It was tempting, I can't lie. Rouge was beautiful, but..

"Sorry, Rouge. You know I can't do that." That thing with Blaze was still running through my head. We..kissed? I mean, it felt a little cliche but too real..She was so into it. To be honest, I was too. I had to come up with a logical excuse as to why I can't let the immoral part of me tear Rouge's clothes off that fantastic body and give her a reason to be adventurous. "You know I'm with Amy, Rouge. I can't do it; I'm not like that."

Rouge chuckled, "How much longer must you play that little trick?"

I turned my attention from the angering air conditioner to her. Her words caught my attention. "I know you two aren't *actually* together, silly..~ Did you really think that little trick would work on a trickster?~." I was in shock for a moment, but at the same time, not surprised. I shut the air conditioning compartment, and grabbed my shirt to wipe the sweat from my face. She offered me a glass of lemonade. A little surprised, I didn't hesitate to gulp it down.

"So, you knew, huh?" I said, "So now what?"

She smiled, "Now, you don't have to worry about me telling anyone your secret IF.." She pulled out two movie tickets. "If you be *my* fake boyfriend for a night?~"


	12. Chapter 11

I looked over at Rouge in our chairs. She sat directly next to me, looking back at me with a smile, "Ready, darling?"

"Don't call me that," I said, "I'm only here because it would be wrong to let a lady go to a movie alone." I slapped my forehead, realizing what I just said. She giggled and held my arm.

"Relax, Zach, I won't bite unless you ask me to." She said.

The movie started. She picked out some romantic movie. We made it through, had some laughs, and survived the lewd scenes. And of course, the movie ended but Rouge wasn't satisfied, "Hey, wanna go swimming?"

"Where are we gonna find a public pool at this hour?"

Surprisingly, Rouge had a pool in the backyard of her home. And a hot tub! I didn't hesitate; I eased myself down into the water, feeling the heat relax me into bliss. Rouge was next to me, enjoying the relaxing bubbles with her head back. I couldn't help but admire her body; the shine and wonderfully toned pair of legs to her beautiful eyes. Truly, Rouge was a rarity, but being in a hot tub with her is even MORE of a rare opportunity. In fact, her black bikini seemed loose. Had it been someone still that hadn't trusted me to this point, she'd be on the other side of the tub and more alert of me. Now, she's just letting go. In fact, its like this is the first time she's relaxed. She looked over at me, "I gotta say, darling, I didn't expect you to join me in here. Knuckles wouldn't do anything with me, especially this."

I tilted my head, "Knuckles is your boyfriend?"

She groaned, "Ugh, no. I mean, we were but he left me in the dust for that bitch Monica.." Telling by the way she stretched out her name in that tone, its obvious she didn't like this girl. 'Why?' Wasn't a question in mind, but I asked it anyway.

"So why? I mean, you have everything a man could ask for. Why would he give that up?" I said. She blushed slightly and sighed.

"I don't know. I guess I just wasn't enough for him."

Later on, Rouge and I went inside. From there, things got quite intense..

Rouge sat on the couch, wrapped in her bathrobe. I was dressed and ready to leave back to Amy's. She stopped me with her voice, "Must you run off so fast?"

"You know that I have Amy waiting on me." I said, "Although she isn't my actual girlfriend, she gets quite worried about me. Rouge got quiet after a chuckle.

She looked up at me, "You know..I'm amazed at you." I turned my gaze to her. She continued, "First, you'd go as far as to live a lie for a girl you rarely know. Then, you become the first man to ever refuse my charms. I must admit, I was trying to get you in bed with me. But nothing worked. I reveal my secrets, I let you bathe with me in a hottub, and I even dropped a love potion in your lemonade to get you to fall in love with me."

"Wait what?-"

"And still you refuse to lay with me..I didn't expect to feel this way, but..for once in my life, I actually feel more in love with you than before..I needed a man like you; I searched far amd wide for a kind, gentle and honest man. I've never had..a serious relationship..I've never experienced love like I do right now.." She got up, taking my hand and pressing it to her chest.

"Rouge, what are y-"

"Shh..do you feel it?" Her heart was beating fast; beating harder and faster than I've ever known possible, "This.." She said, "This is what happens when I'm around you..when you make me smile..when you give me happiness..my heart beats like this...That's how I know you're the one.."

Later on that night, without any sort of second thought, I had left Rouge to collect her thoughts. I returned to Amy and just like the night before, she was right there waiting for me.

Except this time. She didn't look happy. In fact, she looked as if she was ready to break the rest of my body.

She was sitting on the couch; her legs crossed along with her arms. Her hair slightly wet and messy, and her body was wrapped in a bath towel. She was shooting me a death stare, "Well well, look what the cat dragged in. Literally!" She said, pulling out my phone. I didn't realize I forgot it here. My messages were open to Blaze's number, along with a very long paragraph. She looked at it, "Meet me in the park tomorrow night? I have a surprise?!" She said, reading the messages, "First me, now Blaze? You two-timing ass!"

"Amy, what are you talking about?" I said. She huffed at me, "You know exactly what I'm talking about. How could you!?" She said, throwing my phone at me. Without showing much effort to catch it, I stepped towards Amy. She instantly took out her hammer, ready to swing, "One more step and I'll knock you into next year!"

I skipped a beat for a moment, but calmly sighed. I saw her eyes. She didn't want to hurt me. She couldn't. And that same glimmer in her eyes looked familiar; the same sparkle from when she first attacked me. Hesitation.

"Amy.." I started, grasping her hand wrapped around the handle of her oversized hammer, "Please..its not what you believe."

I began to explain to her about Blaze first. Then, after that was settled, I got onto Rouge. She was no longer mad, rather she was confused; her head was engulfed with questions. Starting with, "If that's true..then why do you have her number?"

That's when it hit me. I had never given her my number. Or anyone, for that matter...so who put it there?


	13. Chapter 12

After a couple apologies, and a few glasses of wine things between Amy and I flipped on the intimacy switch. Sheets being moved, skin to skin, and hot breaths becoming one; I never knew I could want her this bad. She felt the same. Our eyes were further open. Our hearts connected. Our minds were linked. We were finally one.

Little did I know..this would later become a problem.

The next morning, my eyes lazily opened. Amy was fast asleep. Only the pink blankets keep her body covered instead of pajamas or even underwear. My communicator nearly scared my half to death. I tapped my ear to answer it. Tails spoke, "Hey, you two busy?" I looked over at Amy, who was awake and looking over at me with a smile, "Guys, you need to get here. Now."

I responded, "What's the problem, Tails?"

"There was a strange purple fog engulfing the city last night. Many of the females of Mobius vanished with it. Is Amy still there?" I told him that she was safe here with me, "Good. Watch her and protect her. Something is going on.." I asked him that maybe it was Eggman capturing women to lure in Sonic again. Tails replied, "Eggman is on vacation. The fatass got sick of getting his butt kicked. Just..get here when you can. Sonic is waiting on you." Tails disconnected. I looked over at Amy, who was wrapping her arms around me lazily, "I don't wanna go.." She said.

I chuckled, kissing her cheek, "Don't worry. I'll make breakfast when we get back." I said, reaching for my jeans. Amy stood out of bed, stepping into the mirror to fix her hair. She looked down at her naked body, giggling, "Shame that I was saving this body for Sonic..what a waste of breath.."

I hugged her waist gently, "Hey, don't talk like that, Amy..hatred is never healthy.." She giggled and rubbed my hands, "Whatever, Zach..~"

We finally made it to Tails's Workshop. Sonic was outside with Tails. He looked worried. He ran over, "Thank goodness Amy is alright.." He said. Amy grasped onto my arm, shooting a glare at Sonic. It would seem Amy is gonna take some time getting used to not chasing after him. Sonic noticed her new attitude, and was sorta surprised.

Tails ran towards us, "There you are! You need to see this. Sonic, stay here and make sure another one doesn't show up."

Tails led us downstairs into his deeper shop, and even beyond. Two girls were tied up, one gagged. The other simply lost her cool when she saw me. I couldn't believe my eyes when saw them; Cream the Rabbit(the gagged one), and her mother Vanilla. Vanilla tried to break free from her bindings, "Zach, my love! Please! Break me free so we can finally be together for life!~"

Amy looked over at me with a confused, but angry look. I reassured her, "Nope, Don't get that idea in your head, Amy. I want nothing to do with her, nor have I."

Tails cleared his throat, presenting the two bound females, "These two are part of the large group of women that I assumed 'disappeared'. Turns out, that's not the case."

I raise an eyebrow. "The girls aren't disappearing. They're still in Mobius..looking for you, Zach."

"Each of these girls, all 12 that went missing, are looking for you. 6 want you dead, the other six want..well..you. Luckily, I found one of each. Cream, is one that wants you dead. And Vanilla is..well.."

I stop him, "Wait..why is Cream gagged? She's just a little girl."

Sonic stepped in, "Correction, she's a little bunny. She bit the shit out of us earlier." We all stopped and stared at him. "What? Bunnies are scary."

Amy looked over at Tails, "So..what do we do?"

"Here's my theory.." Said Tails, "On Cream, we extracted her blood. Vanilla, we extracted her saliva. Of course the DNA test was the same, but they had an extra component. YOUR component, Amy."

Amy jumped, "M-me?" I intervened, "What do you mean by 'component'? She's been with me all night."

"Let me finish." Tails said, "Her DNA was found, but I never said she did anything. But I have a feeling you have a theory of who I'm talking about.."

"Shadow Amy.." I said. Tails nodded, "Bingo. You see, the DNA found in their bodies hold Chaos energy. The same energy found in the Chaos Emeralds." I nodded my head, "So that explains her powers.."

Tails told us that the best we could do is wait for Shadow Amy's next move. As for the girls, he gave no indication of knowledge on how to defend against them. Amy suggested we avoided them altogether.

That takes care of the lustful ones..but what of the violent ones?

Later on that day, Amy and I went out for dinner that night. We ordered our food, danced, and had a wonderful night..until a certain someone showed up.

"I'm having so much fun, Zach. I've never been to this place before." Amy said. I laughed, "Yeah, its pretty cool! Never saw this place either!"

Amy looked confused, "Wait..then who told you about this place?" I shrugged, "I don't know. Someone registered a table for us and everything. I didn't pay for any of this."

That's when it hit me; my mind finally clicked its on switch. Rouge had stepped to the table, dressed all fancy, "How are you enjoying the meal?~ I made sure I picked out a perfect dinner for you two~" Amy took a cautious look around, now fearful as she noticed the building was empty.

Surrounding the table slowly like wolves getting ready to pounce their prey, three to four women gave odd, but desiring stares at Zach; They stretched crooked smirks. Zach and Amy stood from the table, "Well, I guess it's time for us to leave!" Amy said. Two girls behind them locked the two in the arms, and pulled them back behind their backs to add a bit of pain to the hold.

While immobilized, Rouge approached with a enclosed dagger, of which she slowly unsheathed with the sway of her hips; the click of her heels intimidating like the sound of approaching death. Her eyes sparkling an ominous dark pink. The crooked smile across her face grew only more devilish when her teeth helped open her lips, "Now now, Zach, honey..~ All you had to do was come with me and stay forever..~"

The blade slowly glided it's pointy tip down his chest till his heartbeat stood out. Rouge then lightly pressed into his fur but not tearing the skin, "Now it's a shame..~ It would seem i'll have to take you by force..~"


End file.
